User blog:JapaneseOPfan/Lesson Eight (Rainbow Time)
JOPfan's Lesson #8 ; Rainbow Time I figured this lesson would be relatively short and easy, so I made it quickly. I guess it's a break from the long, confusing Japanese Alphabet lesson you had. Ahh pretty rainbows, rare rainbows. Round rainbows, dreamy rainbows, rainbows you can eat. (←?!) It's good to know your colors! I remember I enjoyed learning the rainbow in preschool or so. Since there are lots of colors in this world, let me go with just the basic colors. *Note: I'll put the basic ways people mostly write it, out of the 3 alphabets. There are other ways than these to write each color. Red- Aka 赤 or あか (Aka has other meaning too.) Orange- Orennji iro オレンジ色 (色 (also commonly written as いろ) means "color", but just "orange" sounds awkward so people say "the orange color" instead. But just "Orennji" will probably get you through. There's another way to say the actual fruit, though people would probably understand what you are saying.) Green- Midori 緑 or みどり (Common japanese name, girl or boy. Adding "iro" to the end is also common for this color.) Blue- Ao 青 or あお (Common as parts of last names and stuff. First name; okay, that too.) Purple- Murasaki 紫 or むらさき (Also commonly said with the "-iro" at the end.) Brown- Chairo 茶色 (Again with the 色 concept. But this time, you should leave the iro on, since chairo means "color of tea" and just "cha" can be mistaken as tea.) Black- Kuro 黒 or くろor クロ (Common to be parts of last names, pet names, or parts of names of places. Like a dog named "kuro" would basically be like "Blackie" in english. (This doesn't go for Captain Kuro!!! His name means black, but not like "blackie" or anything!)) Pink- Pinnku ピンク (If you have noticed, all colors w/ same pronunciation as english are written in katakana. There are other ways to say this color.) Gray- Hai iro 灰色 (-Iro ending NEEDED. Or else it would mean "ash". Hai iro means "color of ash".) Light blue- Mizu iro 水色 or みず色 (-Iro ending NEEDED again. Or else it would mean "Water". Mizu iro means "color of water". There are other ways to say this color.) Gold- Kin iro 金色 (If -iro ending isn't there, it would just mean like "gold" itself. But it isn't needed.) Silver- Ginn iro 銀色 (If -iro ending isn't there, it would just mean like "silver" itself. But it isn't needed. It's pronounced the same ways as the one piece character Gin. NOT like the drink Gin.) Well, that's all the BASIC colors I can come up with. Pretty colorful, eh? Just ask if you need a translation for a specific color. Like... "Air Force Blue" or whatever. I'll do it in a flash! (Yeah, right...) Well.. actually not something that complicated. But I'll be able to translate the majority of colors since we have a few artists in the family line. Comment, rate, whatever. Thanks for reading! ＼(＾▽＾*) Personal Lesson Page (*＾▽＾)／ (Still needing some suggestion on special lessons, etc. It's relatively new; check it out!) < Lesson Seven (Japanese Alphabet) | Lesson Nine (Calendar Keeper) > Category:Blog posts